


Comfort Cuddles

by Wendino



Series: Rad Plaid Shenanigans [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendino/pseuds/Wendino
Summary: Sometimes you just need to snuggle your best friends for comfort
Series: Rad Plaid Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605298
Kudos: 1





	Comfort Cuddles

Sparring with Ryan again, like properly sparring, had left Sid feeling both better and worse for reasons he didn't want to think about. Danny and Nova had been the ones to break them apart, Sid struggling to stay conscious as Danny carried him downstairs. Nova had stayed behind to clean up Ryans’s wounds and likely scold him for being to rough. Not that he minded, how else could he learn about the man unless he forced an interaction. 

Pieces of thoughts and dreams jumped to the front of his mind unbidden, a feeling of loss and something else swirling around in his head as Qrow and Eval's scolding went in one ear and out the other. They forced him to lay down and then left, ordering him to get some rest. How could he? His thoughts were a tempest and Sid was caught right in the middle of it. 

He wasn't sure how long he'd laid there, staring at the ceiling as sleep evaded him, but Sid was painfully aware of the scolding hed receive if he tried to get up. A few more sleepless minutes of raging thoughts and Sid decided ‘fuck it' he'd had enough. He stood up on shaky legs, relying on the wall and furniture to gain his balance as he slipped out of his room. He could hear Qrow and Eval talking in the kitchen so he slowly shambled his way over, wincing slightly with every other step. They were too busy answering questions to notice him lean against the wall. He spoke up when someone asked about his bandages in the summer photo.

“I am a clumsy boi…” Qrow and Eval both flinched and turned around to face Sid, who smiled tiredly at them.

“You should not be walking around,” Qrow said softly, the worry clear in his voice. Eval nodded beside him, worry written all over his features as well.

“Can't sit still, you know this.” Sid went to take a step but his leg gave out and he stumbled. Sid wasn't aware that Eval had even stood up until he caught him, and Sid gave him a weak smile.

“C’mon dork, let's get you back to your room. I'll stay with you for a bit.” Eval nodded to Qrow, before maneuvering Sid back to his room. While he wasn't all that happy about still being forced on bedrest, Sid seemed satisfied with the notion that someone would be there with him. Eval helped Sid back into bed before slipping off his jacket and boots and climbing into bed next to him. Sid snuggled up to him the moment Eval was settled, and Eval gently pet Sids hair until the other dozed off. He yawned as well, and didn't bother fighting sleep when it came for him.

Qrow would occasionally glance at Sid’s door, knowing that the two were in there fast asleep but that one or the other was bound to suffer one of their usual nightmares. It worried him, and he must've been obvious about it when Nova confronted him.

“You should rest too,” she said, “The three of you have been such gracious hosts but you all continue to work yourself to the bone.” Qrow moves to respond but she cuts him off again.

“Go rest. We’ll be fine, I promise.” Qrow wasn't entirely convinced.

“.... very well, but if anything should happen-”  
“We’ll have it covered,” Danny cut him off, placing a firm hand on Qrow’s shoulder and directing him towards Sid’s room.

“You can trust us Qrow, we’ll make sure things are quiet for as long as you need!” Nova’s happy confidence was enough to quell the rest of his worries and Qrow nodded.

He stepped quietly into Sid’s room, eyes adjusting to the dark enough to maneuver his way towards the bed. Sid was still curled around Eval like a koala, and Qrow snapped a mental photo for later. He quietly maneuvered his way to the other side of the bed and crawled in. He froze when saw Eval’s bright blue eye watching him, but the other just gestured for him to come closer before closing it again. Qrow hesitant scooted closer until Sid was sandwiched between himself and Eval, but the change was instant. Sid relaxed in his sleep, still clinging to Eval but now resting back against Qrow as his soft snores filled the room. Eval was out cold again soon after and Qrow wasn't far behind him. The three of them were all fast asleep when D and Nova peeked in a couple hours later, smiling and snapping a photo of the trio for them to enjoy later.


End file.
